PTKFGS
PTKFGS (Punch the Keys for God's Sake) is a quote from Finding Forrester, and is said by Sean Connery shortly before he says "You're the Man Now Dog". The line was also said in the same trailer for Finding Forrester that inspired Max to create yourethemannowdog.com, but there it was shortened to just "Punch the Keys". On YTMND, it is an extremely popular Golden Age alternate universe fad revolving around the idea of "what it could've been". History The first site to use the line was created on March 4, 2006, which included both "You're the man now, dog!" and also, "Punch the keys, for God's sake!". Within hours, on the same day, another YTMND, made by RySenkari, was created entitled "What could have been...". It featured the same image of Connery as the original, but it uses the line "Punch the keys for God's sake!" as opposed to "You're the man now dog!" This is widely recognized as the first PTKFGS site. Fad This simple site ended up creating it's own fad.http://ytmnd.com/list/?search=ptkfgs PTKFGS explored the notion that the future of ytmnd.com would carry a Bradbury-esque facade with it; with the fad being that if PTKFGS had been the line used by Max instead of "You're the man now, dog!", the website would have still been popular and successful but would have very idiosyncratic differences, especially with fads. In essence, a PTKFGS website would've been a Bizarro-YTMND. Traditionally, it involves taking a popular YTMND, and creating a kind of parallel universe idea to it. For example, the popular "Secret Nazi Forest" becomes "Secret Communist Forest". "O RLY?" becomes "R U SHUR?", "lol, internet" becomes "omg, internet", etc.. This is implied when either the creator adds "PTKFGS:" right before the name of the YTMND, and/or when a creator adds a purple "PTKFGS" watermark to the top right corner of the image. Shortly after, this was expanded on top of the Safety Not Guaranteed fad by Humphro, who created a YTMND in which the Time Traveler went back in time, and created an alternate timeline where YTMND is PTKFGS. This was further built into . The http://ptkfgstothelimit.ytmnd.com YTMND was a definite catalyst in boosting the PTKFGS fad to popularity, with the time traveler now often credited as having created the alternate PTKFGS universe. Since the birth of the fad, the domain http://www.ptkfgs.com was registered and has been forwarded to several related YTMNDs, while http://www.punchthekeysforgodssake.com/ brings the user to the original PTKFGS site. At one point, http://www.ptkfgs.com was often forwarded to sites featuring Ariel from The Little Mermaid. It is assumed by many that the PTKFGS domain may have been taken by user Afrotech, a known fan of Ariel. Now, going to http://www.ptkfgs.com shows the viewer a gray background, and nothing else. On August 1st, 2006, YTMND Radio was closed down by Max due to financial reasons. As a result, PTKFGS Radio went on the air, which also introduced the new PTKFGS logo. From April 26th to May 1st, 2007, ads for YFly started airing using watermarks which were being placed in the top right-hand corner, taking PTKFGS' spot. This caused a protest from the community, eventually leading for PTKFGS to beat YFly and reclaim its slot. Other Alternate Universes :Main Article: Alternate Universes After PTKFGS gained popularity, many users started creating various other alternate universes inspired by PTKFGS, mostly using other corners. Eventually, users agreed that the bottom-right corner was home to alternate universe YesYes, and that the bottom-left corner would be a multiverse of countless alternate universes, which together would be known as "4th corner". Any universe that isn't in the 4th corner, and isn't YTMND, PTKFGS, or YesYes is known as a Misc. Universe. See also *Comparison of fad remakes *Alternate Universes *List of all 4th Universe/Misc. Universes *YesYes *PTKFGS/old wiki archive Category:PTKFGS Category:Fads Category:Alternate Universes Category:Golden Era fads Category:Finding Forrester